


Let Me Go

by Sky_Light57



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Gen, Headcanon, Mentioned Rika (Mystic Messenger), RFA Party (Mystic Messenger)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-01-02 05:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21156290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_Light57/pseuds/Sky_Light57
Summary: After years of trials, MC finds herself unable to get out of the shadow of Rika. Not in her job, her friends, or even her lover. What will happen to the members of the RFA when MC finally has enough and decided to leave, for good?





	1. Chapter 1

Another party finished. It was a huge success in the eyes of everyone but MC. She didn’t feel like she heard anything but the many criticisms given by those who were supposed to support her. 

“Rika could’ve done it better.” 

It would’ve been fine, she thought, as she overheard him speaking to the others. Yoosung has said many things like that without thinking. Instead, she felt betrayed by the fact that no one stood up for her. 

She had withstood so much, had learned and grew to make these parties to the best of her ability. But she never seemed to be good enough. 

It was always, ‘Rika was better’, ‘Rika had more guests than this’, ‘Rika wouldn’t have approved this food’, to statements even that hurt her pride. Insulting not only her competence but her appearance as well. 

After the third year, she had enough. Through the insults of not only her friends but of her lover too. 

She knew what she had to do before the party even ended that night. After leaving the others to have their afterparty, she decided to go home. MC couldn’t help but stop as she entered her house. Their house. With her tears falling freely, she packed up all that was hers. Looking around at her bare home, she couldn’t help a small sob escaped. What took 2 years to build took less an hour to remove. 

With that, MC left. It didn’t have any happy ending or surprise. There was no perfectly timed drive-by of any of her friends or the love of her life. MC drove off, taking almost every evidence of her existence in their lives. The only thing left was a single carefully written note, with a ring lying beside it. 

“Dear my beloved” the letter wrote, “you already know you have my heart. But at this moment, I’ve realized I don’t have yours. 

“I tried to work past it. Tried to earn your love. Even trying to just earn your respect. But it’s not enough for you. For any of you. 

“Because I’m not Rika. And I never will. Until you realize that, it’s not worth the effort. This isn’t just you, it’s everyone. They all have to know that I can’t replace her. 

“It’s time to let me go. And after this is all said and done, maybe we can have another shot. But I can’t always be second in your eyes. I hope you have a wonderful life. Even if I am not in it…

“With absolute love,

MC”

Zen

He didn’t get home late that night. With the group choosing to go to karaoke, Zen couldn’t help but stay late singing. 

The lights were out as he pulled into his apartment, causing Zen to look back in concern. While yes, he knew that MC very well could’ve been asleep, the two of them always knew to leave the outdoor light on. 

Zen entered their home quietly. There wasn’t any big mess and nothing was destroyed. However, he couldn’t help but notice some things were missing. A picture frame there and a vase there. Most of them didn’t hold any value though. Without helping himself, Zen rushed into the bedroom, flicking the light on only to find it empty. His stuff was there, but her decorations, her extra covers, her pillow, her. 

Her. 

MC was gone. 

Zen pulled out his phone prepared to call the police or possibly Seven. Hell, he would call Jumin if he thought it would help. 

But his eyes caught on the envelope on his nightstand, His name carefully written in MC elegant handwriting. 

As he read, he couldn’t help but choke out a sob. He never realized anything to be troubling her. Anytime she got quiet was around the Party, Zen has always expected it to be from the stress. But he knew she was different than Rika, he always did. And so did the rest of the RFA did. Right? 

But as he continued to think about it, he couldn’t help but realize all the passes he’s made. Even while she tried her hardest, time and time again, all she got was it thrown back in her face. 

With a heavy heart, we opened his phone, his finger floating over her contact. One-click, and she would be there. But Zen stayed still. For what felt like hours, he stayed, staring at her face. 

If he called, he believed that she’d come back. But to what? Another year where she’s put down by the people that were supposed to be closest to her? MC didn’t deserve that, he knew. 

She deserved the world, but all he did was make her feel worthless. He locked his phone, tears dripping onto the now black screen. 

‘Of course, she left,’ He thought. ‘I gave her no choice…’

Going back to the nightstand, Zen picked up the ring, the small ring that he had given her. While they weren’t engaged, she promised himself to me. And now, he destroyed that promise without regard. 

Zen knew what he needed to do. He had the change the RFA. Not just help it continue, but to fix them so that his beloved would be welcomed and loved. Slipping a chain through the ring, he clasped it to his neck. 

“I’ll return this to her… When we deserve her.” He declared, his pain fueling his determination. 

Yoosung

Yoosung was still in college, so he would typically go back to his college dorm since MC’s apartment was a little ways away. But this time around, he wanted to stop by at least for a bit. MC never really would leave like that, she had always stuck by for the after-party celebration. He knew that Rika would have never done anything like that, so that had worried him. 

Because the lights were off, he tried to enter the apartment quietly, worried that Yeo, their new dog, would cause a panic. But there was no sound. To most people, that would be normal, but MC never slept without music. On top, there wasn’t even a shuffle of sound from Yeo. 

Out of panic, Yoosung flicked on the lights. The room was barren, only the furniture remained. In a panic, he spun to his left, trying to reach her bedroom. Yoosung didn’t even feel it when he hit the small desk in her living room. He was just so worried… 

So worried that he did hear a small envelope fall underneath the desk. 

And a ring onto the floor. 

As he entered the now emptied room, he made a sound he would later realize was the sound of his heart breaking. Why does this always happen to him? He could never understand, first Rika, now MC. Was he cursed to have those he loves disappear without a word? What’s next, will someone say that she died, but not give any proof to back up the claim?

It was too much for him to deal with. He had so many ideas of what to do appear in his mind, only for him to not do it. Instead, he stayed in her room. the room that the two of them had spent countless nights together. He stayed in the room and he broke. He gripped the bedframe until his knuckles turned white; screamed into the carpet until he could no longer make sound, cried until he had nothing left to cry. Laying on the ground, he fell asleep. 

Yoosung didn’t know how long he laid there. Minutes? Hours? Days? It all felt the same to him now. She was gone… they both were. But as time passed by, he knew he couldn’t just sit here, he would have to do something. Try to find her. Try anything to bring her back. 

Picking back up the pieces of what little self he had left, he made his way towards the door. But not before a soft reflection of light attracted his attention. It was the smallest shine, he could have called it luck it struck his gaze. He got down on his knees to pick up the small object, only then realizing it was MC’s promise ring. 

The two of them had decided that they didn’t want to get married until they had both graduated and had reliable jobs. But now that promise lay lying broken on the ground, along with his heart. Now on the ground, a small envelope was able to be seen. Fearing what it was, Yoosung began to reach for it. 

Was it money? Was she being blackmailed? Was she cheating on him, is that why she left? Or was this some explanation? If it was, would be one where she cursed him and said she always hated him; or one of love and affection? 

He realized just how wrong his thoughts were as he opened the letter. Biting his lip to suppress yet another cry of pain, he finished reading that letter. 

He knows that there is a difference between what is her and what is Rika. Why would she throw this in his face? Why would she call out such a sensitive spot in his heart? 

Rika would have never- 

Yoosung stopped as he looked around him. When had he started doing that? He couldn’t remember when his thoughts of her once again crossed over with Rika’s. But this time, so negatively. MC was such a light in his light, but he let this abuse continue. Even worse, he didn’t even give it a moment’s thought to how it was affecting her. 

He couldn’t keep doing this. MC had gone through so much by his side, she was such a great person. He couldn’t ever hurt her again. He would have to get past his grief before he could ask her to come back. 

He flipped open his phone, to the first contact on his phone, and typed a short message. Sucking in a breath, he pressed send. 

“My sunshine. I know what I need to do. I can fix it, I can fix me. Just wait for me. Please. I love you. 

“My heart will always belong to you,

Yoosung Star” 

Jumin

While Jumin was still enjoying the afterparty, he received a phone call from his head of security. Trying to cover his surge of panic, he dismissed himself, answering the call with urgency. 

Out of the reasons he could have called, Jumin did not expect this- MC had left. Part of him wanted to just laugh, she was allowed to leave if she wanted to, she wasn’t a prisoner. But that humor soon turned to worry as he learned she had a suitcase, fleeing without bodyguards. 

Jumin paid no thought to tell the others, his only thought was to return to his home- their home. Driver Kim was already waiting for him as Jumin left the building. He arrived at his penthouse in record time, thanks to Driver Kim’s skillful driving.

Reaching his room, Jumin had broken into a small sweat, unsure if it was because of his quickened pace or because of his concern for MC. As he opened the door, Jumin couldn’t help but suck in a breath. It was gone. All of it, her decorations, all of her possessions. Even all of the photographs, leaving only a photo of himself with V and Rika.

He reached the bedroom shortly after, only after counting what all had been taken. Jumin couldn’t stand to see his home without her presence. It all seemed so colorless without her. He carefully viewed his room, pausing at the small envelope that had rested on the dresser. Without wasting time, he approved the letter, his name engraved on the front. 

While no emotion had reached his face, his eyes expressed a whirlwind of feelings. Confusion, betrayal, pain, guilt. With every sentence, a new one came, clawing at his façade, cracking his stoicism one hit at a time. When he finished the letter, he cried. Crouched in front of the bed, he cried into the sheets for what felt like hours. 

Rika was special to him, he loved her. But he never thought that his love for her would have affected MC. While he may still care about Rika, his heart belongs to MC. But as he looked around, he realized just how much of Rika’s remained. Had his opinions about her cross over as well? 

It dawned on him, like something he had never thought of before. In his mind, he was helping, letting her know the things that Rika had done differently in an attempt to teach her. She had always been thankful for his help. But somewhere along the way, it changed without him noticing. It turned into passing comments, with no underlying meaning than to just tell her what she was doing wrong. It was cruel, he realized now, but she would still try to learn from it. 

In such a short time, Jumin knew that MC had become an amazing organizer, but he never realized he was comparing her this whole time, keeping silent on the facts he liked about her better, but always making notes on the things he remember Rika was better 

It no surprise that she left. He was more shocked she hadn’t left earlier. Picking up her engagement ring, he walked to the kitchen to grab a bottle glass of wine. MC deserved so much more. 

She deserved more than these comments and insults. 

More than these cruel friends.

More than him. 

At least, the way that they were now. But that wouldn’t last for long. Changes were going to happen within the RFA, he was certain about that. 

Jumin never thought she would ever want to return after all they did to her, but if she decided to, he wanted her to be accepted with open hearts and arms. 

After all, that’s what she did for them. 

Saeyoung

He knew If you don’t think this boy has set up security alerts in his home, you are sorely mistaken.

But he already knew. Not that she left, but that she was going to. From the choices and actions of him and his friends, Seven knew that she couldn’t have stayed for much longer. 

He had said so many hurtful things to her, that she would never be enough, she needed to be better, she should be more like Rika.

The problem with Seven wasn’t that he didn’t know how his words would affect her, it was that he did. Seven was dangerous, he would get MC hurt, if not worse. He couldn’t get her to leave him, to leave this crazy world that he left her in. She was better than all of this, better than him. She deserved to live a life in the sun, without a care in the world. 

So, he decided to be cruel. Not only just to her, but to allow how the others would treat her. The snide comments that grazed his ears felt like gunshots. He would have wanted nothing more than to get up and attack whoever said such hurtful things to his MC. 

But he didn’t. 

He just sat there.

He watched it all happen 

And fucking watched her slowly break. 

He watched as her guests and her friends tore her down from the inside. Watched the look of defeat replace the look of optimism on her beautiful face. Watched every time she would try to secretly wipe the tears out of her eyes and present a smile that never quite reached her eyes. 

And he watched her walk out of that party for the last time.

He couldn’t stand to see her leave him, so he decided to stay out past the RFA afterparty. He avoided the bars, God knew he hated that stuff, but be stay up until the morning. 

Would she be crying, he wondered, Or will she be too determined to let a tear fall?. His heart crumbled, knowing that if he cried, he wouldn’t be able to wipe them away. 

Saeyoung knew, however, that that was the right thing to do. She would be the second person who is living a better life without him. And that was the only joy he needed- the love of his life and his brother were alive and well. 

But when he arrived home, He forced himself to stare at the consequences of his actions. He was alone, inevitably now. MC left with more than just her possessions, she left with him too. Or rather, the parts that made him, him. 

He didn’t need love. He didn’t need anything. He could die happy, so long as Saeran and MC were safe. Wanting to truly force himself to feel this pain, be walked into each room, making sure to make note of everything that she had taken. None of his things were taken, but very few of her items were left. He would have to find a place for them to stay. With the flick of the light, Saeyoung enters their, no, his bedroom, encountering the only thing he wasn’t expecting, the letter left on his dresser, his true name written on the front with such passion. 

His mind told him to stop, screamed at his body to stop. He knew what this was, he knew that it would only break him more. Yet, his heart landed him in front of the dresser, with the last gift he’ll ever receive from MC. After placing the ring on the same chain as his cross, he slowly opened the letter

Holding the now read letter to his chest, tears brimmed in his eyes, never falling in fear of ruining the ink. Maybe, one day, he could be with her again. Be able to hold her, love her. Give her just the amount of attention and affection that she truly deserved. Marry her, have a happy life, and have a good ending. 

But not now. 

Not in this life. 

Or rather, 

Not in this route.


	2. Let me Go- Good End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Months after MC left, see what has become of the RFA and the men within it. And what happens when they see her now, after all this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I took a long time on this, but I honestly loved this. I hope you all do too! Please leave a kudos if you like it! 🥰

**Zen**

He was in his dressing room, changing out of the costume of his most recent character. The performance was a success, and he had been receiving so many compliments by the audience and the cast alike. But he didn’t really feel happy. Hell, he hadn’t been happy for a long time now. Not since MC left.

  
Without thinking, he pulled out his phone and unlocked it. Staring at back him was her contact photo, with an empty text bar below. Zen had written up so many drafts, each giving a different apology, and each begging for forgiveness. But he never sent them to her. Not until everything within the RFA was fixed; not until he had fixed everything.

It has taken some hard work, but he was finally believing that things were the way they should be. The RFA was making strides coping with their loss of Rika. Many, himself included, were really starting to move on. Maybe it was time for him to message.

With bated breath, he began typing. “I don’t know if this is too late, but I’m sorry. For everything. I don’t expect your forgiveness, nor do I deserve it… I’m just… trying to repair what I’ve done. I’m trying to fix me. MC, I love you, more than I can express in a text. I hope you know that.”

His finger hovered over the ‘send’ button. It had been months, did she really want to get something from him now? Would she even care, or has she already gotten over him? Zen shook his head, trying to ignore his thoughts. With nothing to lose, he sent it. As it was delivered, he heard a chime from outside his door, followed by a soft curse.

Curious, Zen approached the door and opened it. There was no one in front of him, but as he looked out, he saw a figure walking away from him. A figure that had haunted his thoughts and riddled his dreams. Zen stepped forward a few steps and reached out to her, a painful expression painting his face.

“MC! MC, wait...”

She stopped but doesn’t turn back to him. “I watched the show…” He strained to hear her, she was almost whispering, “You were really good, Zen.”

Zen had to restrain himself from approaching her. From wrapping her in his arms and refuse to let her go ever again. But he couldn’t do that to her, she had every right to leave him and never return.

“I didn’t know you were going to watch it. I could’ve gotten you tickets.” He didn’t really know what to say. He was being awkward, Zen knew he was, but so long as she continued to talk to him, he couldn’t ask for anything more.

MC still didn’t move, almost frozen where she stood. “I didn’t know I was either. A friend of mine got tickets and she didn’t tell me where we were going until I saw you on stage. And I…” Turning her head towards him, he could see the tears falling from her eyes. “...I realized how much I’ve really missed you, Hyun.”

There wasn’t even a moment to think before Zen was in front of her, wiping away the tears on MC’s face. “Jagi, please don’t cry, I don’t deserve your tears. I’m the one who caused you to leave.”

He wrapped his arms around her, burying his head in the crook of her neck. If she was really going to be out of his life, he wanted one last memory of her. Her scent, the feeling of her on his skin. Anything he could, he wanted to remember. “I’m so sorry, MC… I’m so sorry.” A sob escaped Zen as he stood there, gripping the love of his life.

“Did you mean it?” She whispered into his chest, “Your text, do you really mean what you wrote?”

Zen stopped a moment. Did she really not think that he would change everything if it would give him a chance to get her back? “Baby, of course, I do. I would do anything, anything, if it meant that you would still be here.”

MC sniffled a bit before taking a few steps back. More than anything, Zen wanted to hold on, wanted to have her stay and be with him. But it was her choice, and he refused to take that away from her. Releasing her, Zen clenched his jaw to restrain his want to grab her hand.

She looked up at him, her lip quivering. “I can’t… I can’t just come back like nothing ever happened.”

Zen nodded. Yes, he knew that this would be the answer. After all, he didn’t deserve her, even for the time he actually had her. To get MC back was just-

“We have to start over.” She declared, pulling Zen out from his own thoughts in a flash, “From the beginning. I need to know that this is real, not something you’ll say to get me back and it goes back to the way it was before. I can’t do that again and I-“

MC’s words are cut short by the feeling of Zen’s hand caressing her face. He looked at her, with nothing but pure euphoria. “For you to be in my life, even if it’s just as friends, I’ll do whatever you need me to. If you want to restart, I’ll just...”

Taking a few steps back, he reached out his hand for a handshake, “Hi, my name is Hyun Ryu, stage name Zen. And I am hopelessly in love with you.”

Trying to fight back the tears, she reached up and shook his hand. “Nice to meet you, I’m MC. And I have missed you every second you have been out of my life.”

**Yoosung**

These past few months had been a really rough time for Yoosung. Not only having to deal with the regular stresses of his life, but he also had no idea how to do it without depending on someone as capable as MC.

He had decided to focus entirely on school, even considered dropping out of the RFA, but at their refusal, he explained what happened. The weight of their actions dawned on them. The whole group pledged to work on this mistake, without much pushing from Yoosung. They all seemed to miss MC, even if it isn’t as much as Yoosung did.

But with the RFA making steady progress, Yoosung decided to get a hold on his life, passing all of his courses this year with flying colors.

Part of him wanted to call MC, tell her all the good things he accomplished in his strides to become better, but with only time he’s heard from her was the reply to the text he sent the night she left; he didn’t feel he deserved to talk to MC. He didn’t want to bother her. She likely never wanted to see him again, and he couldn’t blame her.

But with finals finally done, Yoosung felt like it was time to reward himself for his success. There was a limited time expansion for LOLOL and Yoosung had just saved enough to get it. He went into the game store, excited to finally get to play it.

Getting in line, he couldn’t help but stare at the hair of the woman in front of him. If he didn’t know better, he probably would’ve thought that it was MC-

Wait. Was that MC? She had the same beautiful locks, the same frame, but it was hard to tell from the baggy sweatshirt she had on. He stood, awkwardly staring at the girl in front of him, trying to build up the nerve to just poke, maybe brush into her so she’d turn around?

No, no that was stupid… What if it was her, what then? ‘Oh hey MC, nice to see you again? I haven’t been a happy a single moment since you left I need you in my life.’ Yeah, Yoosung tells himself, that’s a horrible plan. If it was her, she probably wouldn’t want to see him, anyway.

He pulls out his phone to look at her last text, “And mine to you, Star.” Sure, she said that, but did he actually deserve that? Wasn’t what he put her through enough? But even so… he wanted to see her, even just once. He glanced back down at his phone, at her ring that has become his keychain, and made up his mind.

“Hey, sunshine.” He said, enough for the girl in front him, but not loud enough that it was directed toward her. He watched as she flinched, dropping her phone in the process.

Yoosung went for it, apologizing as he did. Picking up the phone, he freezes. On the lock screen was of him, happily hugging the love of his life. He remembered that photo, it was the first time MC told him that she loved him. It was one of the happiest moments in Yoosung's life.

A pair of hands met his, taking the phone. Yoosung almost tried to keep the phone to keep looking at the photo, but it’s not his phone, so he let the other hands take it. Standing back up, he was face to face with MC.

**Status: Frozen**

Yoosung had no idea what he was supposed to do. Should he talk? Wave? Maybe just ignore her…? What? no! Swallowing thickly, Yoosung stuck his hand out to wave at her.

‘I’m such an idiot’ Flashed through his head, but he had to push past it. “Hey, Sunshine. You… you look really good.”

She looked down at her sweatshirt and baggy pants and laughed softly, “I haven’t taken a shower in two days, I needed to get to a high enough level to be able to play the DLC. I don’t have you to carry me through those high-level missions anymore…” MC trails off, looking away from him.

“Are you kidding?” Yoosung said, surprised, "You were much better than me when I started. You’ll be one of the top members on the server in no time! You’re already at ranking 137, that’s incredible to only have been playing for a few months!

At his words, MC’s eyes widened. Yoosung realized how weird his statement must’ve been. Who keeps track of their ex-girlfriend’s gaming status? Him, definitely. There were times Yoosung wanted to offer her the legendary gear he had collected, but could never build up enough courage.

Clutching a strand of her hair, MC sucked in a breath, “Well… How have you been? Classes going well?”

Yoosung nodded shyly, now embarrassed and not sure what to say with her finally in front of him, “Yeah, Finally passed with some of the top grades in my class! Your study guides really helped me out, though I missed working with you on them.”

“Well, you seem to be getting along fine, so you can’t be missing much.”

With furrowed brows, Yoosung caught MC's hand as she was about to turn away, “MC… I have been doing these things for you. For how much you pushed me and supported me. For me to fail when you left, would be the ultimate proof that I never should have had you in the first place.”

MC opened her mouth to speak, but Yoosung persisted, not allowing her to say something that couldn’t be more wrong, “You think I’ve just moved on, but I still haven’t, I swear that to you. Instead, I’m trying to be someone you’d be proud of. Improving my grades, becoming more independent. Even the RFA is trying to change to make it more welcoming to you, if you’d ever think about coming back to me- us. Come back to us.”

There was so much more he wanted to say, needed to say. But just as he opened his mouth to speak, “Miss, you’re next.” The cashier said, gesturing to MC. Hesitantly, MC released her hand from his grasp and left him alone.

He watched as she conversed lightly with the attendant checking out her game. With a smile, he returned her change and a bag with the game inside. Yoosung reached out to talk to her again, but the man calling him caught him off guard. He glanced at the man, then back to MC, only to see she was gone.

With a heavy heart, he reached the man and bought his game, not even reciprocating the attendant’s excited comments about the DLC. Exiting the store, Yoosung was trying not to cry. <strike>He needed to get back home before that happened</strike>

So as he went through the door, he didn’t see the figure standing beside it until they had grabbed the back of his shirt. But he was sad, he was angry, he was ready to throw down. Imagine his surprise when he turned, fists formed, only to be face-to-face with MC once again.

“Sorry to scare you!” She squeaked, putting her hands up in surrender.

The sadness in his heart immediately changed to relief as he looked into her serene eyes. Everything was right with the world once again.

MC stood there, mustering up the courage to ask the one thing has had been wanting to say since the beginning of their conversation. “I was uh, just wondering if you would like to… You don’t have to say yes, but I’d like you to.”

Even though nothing was actually explained, Yoosung still had a slight idea of what she was trying to say “I’d love to work together to beat the next few levels with you, MC. Superman Yoosung is always here for Eternal Sunshine MC.”

She nodded at him, tears beginning to prick the corners of her eyes “I think I’d really like that.”

**Jumin**

“Just reporting: Has the famous CEO bachelor finally found his date to the upcoming charity ball?”

With a sigh, Jumin turned off his smartphone. Despite their engagement was never announced publicly, reporters everywhere were trying to pin down who was the 'next woman' to be Jumin’s girl now that he was seemingly single.

What they never accounted for was that he had no other plans. MC was the only woman he believed could ever understand him. And in these few months, that point became even more airtight. Not even his father truly understood the pain he was going through. He found himself wanting nothing more than to just work and stay home, avoiding everyone.

But he did have to go to this charity ball. He had made a large donation, albeit in the company’s name, to the organization. After all, it was one that MC supported the most. It meant the world to her, so he’d give it as much support as he could.

Jumin exited the limo and easily ignored the flashing lights of the cameras around him. Ignored the passing questions and remarks from the reporters. All but one.

_“Have you finally found a replacement for your ex-girlfriend?”_

It took all he had not to turn back to the reporter. MC could never just be replaced. There was no one in the world like her. So with gritted teeth, he entered into the building.

For Jumin, entering the room immediately calmed his nerves. Looking around the scenery was like a breath of fresh air when such a feeling was so foreign to him recently. He couldn’t spot anything in particular that could make him feel that way, but the whole place just felt so comfortable.

Glancing at the people, however, there was someone that stuck out among the rest. A woman in a sleek, black dress, carrying a glass of champagne as she laughed with the man across from her. Anger flared in the back of his mind as he watched the smile that graced her slender face. As the man touched the soft skin on her hand. No one should touch his MC like-

But she wasn’t his anymore, was she? And he no longer had a say on who she talked to, not that she would have completely listened to him anyways.

Even as he was thinking this, Jumin found himself nearing them. Seems his subconscious was wanting to see her once more. Wanting to get that man’s hand off of her. But would she even want to see him?

Not stepping any further, he began watching her again, trying to commit every feature to memory. But she caught his eyes for a moment before turning back to the target of her conversation. With a small handshake, she turned and headed towards him.

Unprepared for this conversation, he picked up a glass of champagne from a tray passing him by and drank at least half of the liquid in one gulp. He noted the smile on her face as he did it, which he found interesting. But there was no time to think about it as MC was already on him before he knew it. “Jumin, it’s a pleasure to see you could make it out here. I take you were the one behind C&R’s large monetary donation?”

Jumin was still frozen, unsure of what to say. She seemed happy. And she was the one to come to him, not the other way around. Surely she actually wanted to speak to him or she wouldn’t have come to him, right? He coughed lightly and looked into her eyes, “Yes, I remember you speaking so highly about this charity, so when the opportunity arose, I made sure to contribute. The RFA’s funding should be coming here too from the most recent party, as well.”

“Yes, I’m aware,” MC nodded, gesturing vaguely behind her, “I spoke to V a moment ago, he came to represent the RFA.” Puzzled, he looked at her with a curious expression. MC understood and smiled, “I’m now one of the leading positions within the organization. I’m their event coordinator, so I get the list of attendants, as well as how much they donated. Both C&R and the RFA’s were very generous, I must thank you.”

While it was unexpected, Jumin wasn't surprised. MC was very talented and capable of greatness. He smiled at her, and nodded slowly, “I’m glad to see you’re still making a name for yourself, MC. You’re a talented woman, they are very lucky to have you here.”

A blush spread across her face at his words. She looked down at the ground for a moment before gazing back at Jumin. There was so much he wanted to say, but here and now wasn’t the right time. He leaned in closer to her, his breath brushing past her ear, “May I speak with you a moment?”

She nodded slowly and followed him to the corner of the room, away from the crowd. Not that he truly noticed them in the beginning, as everything else seemed to fade away when he is with her. But in their isolation, he could feel his heart swell. Jumin wanted to hold her hand, kiss her, tell her how much he missed her... and loved her. How much he prayed she would come back. But none of that actually came out, all he could do was close the distance between them and wrap his arms around her affectionately. Tears pricked the corner of his eyes as he held her against him.

Jumin shakily sighed as her hands gripped the fabric of his suit, “Oh, how I’ve missed you…”

In a quick motion, she pulled away from him, but only enough to look at him with a scrutinizing gaze, “You actually missed me?”

“Without a doubt, I have longed for you every moment you were away. Did you think otherwise?” He looked at her, feeling a mix of curiosity and worry.

MC shook her head, her smile falling as confusion began to cover her expression, “If you missed me, why haven’t you tried to bring me back? A message, a call… anything? You’ve been silent this whole time… Even V talks to me more than you do and we both know how hard he is to get in touch with.”

Sliding his hands down to hold her hand, Jumin tried to put his thoughts into words. “Because I don’t deserve you. You were perfect and I was… flawed. All of us were. I didn’t want you to be brought down because of us. You had left for a good reason."

“Jumin,” She said softly, “I am far from perfect. I left you instead of trying to work with you on it. And when you never called... I thought you hated me-“

Without wasting a moment, Jumin leaned in to connect his lips with hers, cutting off her next words. Hate her? He never once held the smallest amount of anger towards her, the thought of it was revolting. Separating their lips just enough for him to speak, he leaned against her forehead, “I could never hate the woman I’m hopelessly in love with.”

She closed the distance between them, sealing the two in another kiss. They embraced in the corner of the room and began to dance. Before the music had even begun to play.

**Saeyoung**

Every day was just like the last. Get up, work, finish the job, sleep. The only variation was when Vanderwood would show up in the day. Ever since MC left, he had been coming over more often, complaining that he had to clean up after him more now that MC wasn’t there anymore.

<strike>Though it was really to make sure that he was okay and to force him to eat</strike>

And he was right. Once she left, Seayoung fell right back into his bad habits. Not eating, barely ever sleeping. He was nothing more than a slave with survival as his only goal. To live long enough to see those he loved living a happy life without him.

But it was odd, he wasn’t able to track MC here recently. She was on the CCTV still, trying to talk to him through it <strike>ignoring the strange looks she got for shouting and gesturing at a surveillance camera</strike> But in the world of binary numbers, it was almost like she turned into a ghost.

With a sigh, Saeyoung turned on his system to continue working on his newest assignment. Maybe it was a good thing, to never be able to see her. Then he’d never be reminded of all the reasons he should never have made her leave.

**"ALERT: VIRUS DETECTED"**

The words covered the page. Not knowing what had happened, he knew one thing. He had been hacked.

Saeyoung froze. How did… it wasn’t possible. With crossed brows, he began trying to get around the evident hacking that had infiltrated his servers. All the information he had on this comp-

“Oh, no... God, please... No.” He muttered, remembering all of the photos he had of his brother and of MC. If his ineptitude put either of them at risk, he could never forgive himself. But as he broke deeper and deeper through the firewalls that were placed, he noticed that the hacker had a lock on everything but the photos of them. It didn’t make sense, but it was almost completely untouched.

As he clicked the folder, their photos appeared on screen, untouched, perfect. Except, there was one addition, a video with a black screen.

Holding his breath, Saeyoung opens the video. It shows a blank screen for the longest time until a simple 6 words appeared.

** “CAN’T AVOID ME FOREVER! LOVE, 606” **

As his mind began processing the words on the screen, Vanderwood entered the room. For a moment, Saeyoung was worried he’d yell at him for the state of his computer, but his partner only looked at him with a knowing grin.  
“MC said that you can either spend two hours unlocking your computer or come into the living room to talk with her for ten minutes.” He stated, trying not to look as amused as he really was.

With a sigh, he looked away from Vanderwood, "There really is no way around this, is there?” His friend didn’t reply, only shook his head. Saeyoung stood up, sticking his hands into the pockets of his hoodie, and walked out of his room.

There she was.

Just a few feet away.

His heart broke just seeing her beautiful face and wanted nothing more than to go to her and apologize for all that he’s done. But he didn’t. Instead, Saeyoung walked passed her and sits across the room, as far as possible. Without a word.

“You’ll release my computer?” He asked coldly, staring at the ground beneath her seat.

MC nodded, before realizing he wasn’t looking at her. Chuckling lightly, she couldn’t help nodding again, “Yes, I will. You know me, I stick to my word. Other than the hour statement I told Vanderwood, it would’ve taken longer. But if you had chosen the hard route, you would’ve realized how much harder it really was after two hours went by and come out anyway.”

Withholding the want to look at her, Saeyoung ran his hand through his hair. “How did you manage to get into so much of my software without my noticing.”

“When I left, I had wondered if you really didn’t know what you were doing, or if you were just pushing me away again.” She sighed, taking a moment before continuing, “So I hacked in far enough to see your code, and then set up a virus to the video input of your computer. Then I spoke to the CCTV and waited. 15 seconds. That was all it took until you opened it to see me speaking. And as long as that was up, my virus got through. I really didn’t think it would actually work, so it was really helpful you would only focus on me when the videos were up. I suppose I should thank you for that.”

He could hear Vanderwood laughing from the kitchen, but decided to ignore it. “Why? Why interfere in my work?”

His sharp tone cut into MC, but she only smiled at his harshness. “Because I wanted to see you, Sae.”

She.. what? He had outcasted her, tore her down, and made her feel worthless. And she wanted to see him? Saeyoung was at a loss for words. It took a moment for him to speak again.

“There’s no reason for you to see me again. I don’t have closure or anything for you. You’re better off-“

“That’s not what I want.” She interrupted. Taking the moment of silence between then, she stood up and approached Saeyoung, sitting next to him.

He wouldn’t look at her. He couldn’t. One glance and he knew all of his walls would break.

“Then what do you want?”

She placed her hand on top of his, trying not to lose her composure as he moved his hand away from hers. “I want to be with you again. “

Saeyoung couldn’t help the scoff that came out of his mouth. “I thought you made it pretty clear you didn’t. Isn’t that why you left?”

While every word he spoke felt like a dagger in his heart, his face remains stoic.

“I needed time. And I got that. This was never a permanent deal unless *you* make it one.

“Then consider this our official breakup. Clean my computer and leave.”

MC turned her head away from him for a moment, no doubt to wipe away her tears again. “I don’t believe it.”

“Well, it’s true!” He shouted. “I don’t care about you, now leave me alone!”

As she goes to refute his words, nothing but a small whimper came out. She placed her hand on his once again, not allowing it to get out of her grasp. With tears in her eyes and a reforged determination, she stared at the man she loves.

“Then look me in the eyes and tell me that. Tell me you don’t feel an ounce of feelings for me, and I’ll leave.”

The quivering of her voice ripped through him in ways that bullets never could. But if he didn’t do it, she would be dragged down with him. Gripping his hoodie tightly, he lifted his eyes to reach hers. To tell her one last time to leave him and go live the life she was meant to live.

But as he stared at her tear-stained cheeks and puffy eyes, the words he wanted to say disappeared, and Saeyoung began to do the one thing he didn’t want to do- speak from the heart.

“I never want you to cry, MC. Don’t you see that… That you’ll be hurt by staying with me, and you’ll cry. And I can't take seeing you like that. I can’t tell you I don’t care, but I will ask you to leave, one last time.

Unable to look anymore, he dropped his eyes, staring at their conjoined hands until something lightly touched his forehead. Feeling her lips on his skin sent shudders down his body as tears formed in his eyes.

“I have cried more time since I left this house than I would have in a lifetime by your side. My love, nothing hurts worse than being apart from you.” She could only whisper, the sounds getting stuck in her throat. “Please, Sae, please let me back in.”

Saeyoung looked back up, into MC's red-rimmed eyes. How could he ever refuse her? With a simple nod of his head, Saeyoung reached for her, clutching her tightly in a breathtaking hug. And MC’s hold was just as strong.

Maybe he was wrong. Could this time be the good route, the one where he can actually be happy?

Saeyoung didn’t know, but with the feeling of MC in his arms, he doesn’t see how life could get any better.

  
.  
.  
.  
After hearing the conversation, Vanderwood stood awkwardly in the kitchen, wondering when it’s would be okay for him to come back out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! If you are interested in my work, please check out my Tumblr- Takara-Kaneko. There, you can make free requests, paid commissions, and even just buying me a ko-fi! 🥰

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on a request sent on my Tumblr!  
Remember, if you're interested, please feel free to drop a request down in the comments! Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
